Beginning Of The End
by oh-ohmy-oohhkay
Summary: Goth/Edgy!Spencer AU. normal senior in high school who loves the show Criminal Minds and his heroes show up at his school. Trying to keep the "whatever" attitude while fangirling on the inside is rough but awesome. Spencer's from 2018 but the gang is in S4.
1. Prologue

AN: Prologue= dull backstory. Normal teenage angst here. Any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions hmu. Lotta OCs in here and of course Spence is OOC. Also the goth elements are very subtle (hint hint I don't think I put in any lol) There will be! Honest!

Warning: Contains swears and delinquent things. hell yeah.

* * *

High school is, of course, known as a big beginning, but so are all new years of education. So, why not start at senior year? Twelfth grade is the beginning of the end after all.

On August 9th, 2018, Spencer Reid had attended his first Boys' Volleyball practice. It went rather well considering he only had the knowledge of Phys. Ed. volleyball and watching a majority of the Girls' Volleyball games from the last spring. He, himself, could not fathom the intensity of being on a team that was giving their all. It was an exciting concept, and his grandfather, Chuck as the rest of the world called him, had been a constant psychological pressure to join _some_ after school activity. Of course, Chuck supported the idea of football for Spencer a lot more than a girls' sport such as volleyball, but hey, he made an effort... the last year of high school.

Anyway, the practice went well. The friendly acquaintance he had made the previous year in his "astronomy" class had added him into the group chat, therefore got the last minute affirmation of 8 am in the school's gym. Said acquaintance, Sam, greeted him right off the bat and even peppered with him. Sam helped directing Spencer to what exactly they were doing, and he only messing up on positions twice. Spencer left practice that day, after Sam called a "Bye, Spencer! Hope to see you next week!," feeling very accomplished with his decision.

Next week the same friendly vibe rang throughout the gym and Spencer even found a new peppering partner who turned out to be a sophomore. The week after that was tryout week, to which the first day was fun like the past three practices. Then they split all the players up into varsity and junior varsity. Spencer, just because he was a senior, was then put into the varsity side of practices. That Tuesday was a brutal wake up call as to how childish people can be.

There were the two laps and stretches like always, with the coach's add-on workouts, and there was the peppering. Peppering is when two people volley the ball back and forth between each other, stretching and practicing swift movements, until the coach would blow the whistle. Spencer didn't have his usual partner (Chris he came to know) so no one came up to him. But he saw that there was a group of three. He went over, ball in hand, faded black hair tied back, and timidly waved.

"I don't have a partner," he called while cringing, as though walking on eggshells. That was when Michael voluntold Luther to be Spencer's partner. Luther's mood seemed to diminish entirely. His usual happy and exuberant self changed into a completely different person. He barely spoke a word. It was the most depressing thing.

"I'm actually pissed at you right now," Luther had informed Michael matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?," he responded genuinely confused. The reason was lost on Spencer's ears, but of course, he knew it was about him. It hurt. He shook it off though and kept going. Even after Kaeden got very, very annoyed at him for some reason.

Spencer knew that he had some damage dealt to his mental health that day, if the tears streaming down his face was any indicator. Although he was a rather sensitive kid. He cried at pretty much every movie, even Mamma Mia! 2. He got made fun of for that one quite a bit. Nevertheless, he decided that Wednesday would be a mental health day. He texted Sam in the morning: "I don't think I'll be able to make it today. It's probably best that way lol." He hated the message as soon as he sent it. It was very depressing.

He didn't expect an answer but one came: "That's okay but are you coming for the rest of the week?"

"Yes I'll be there." Oh, how he wanted to curl up into a ball forever. To comfort himself, he continued to watch the documentary on the BAU which he and his friends started. He was the most engrossed with that kind of stuff out of the three of them. It wasn't like he romanced horror or anything, like those American Horror Story lovers. He loved the idea of figuratively dissecting a person's brain and finding out the exact behavior, to be able to predict someone's next move, to scientifically guess where that person is hiding, and to be right! Well, most of the time.

He even knew the names of everyone on the team. Like Agent Aaron Hotchner, but it was usually shortened to "Hotch", and Agent Derek Morgan, usually called just "Morgan", and Agent Jennifer Jareau, who preferred to be called "JJ."

Spencer adored everyone on the team, but Hotch, Morgan, and JJ were his favorites. His all time favorite was Agent Jason Gideon, but after a particularly rough case, he disappeared without a trace. Spencer was rather sad that day and took a break from the BAU to watch some cartoons to cheer himself up.

He was on the season three finale when his bestie started blowing up his phone.

Corrine 12:03

"hey how was practice"

Spencer sighed and paused the show, knowing full-well he couldn't focus on two things at once.

Spencer 12:04

"Sucked ass"

Corrine 12:06

"kinky"

He smiled and shook his head. He could imagine her saying "kinky" in that deadpanned tone she usually had.

Corrine 12:08

"I wish I could've been there"

Spencer 12:09

"You really don't."

Corrine 12:12

"Oh?"

Spencer 12:15

"I'm easily the worst one on the team."

Corrine 12:16

"bet"

Spencer 12:17

"The freshmen are better than me."

Corrine 12:19

"there's freshys on varsity? Ouch."

Spencer 12:20

"Yeah"

He put the phone face-down on the armrest and unpaused his show. Agent Prentiss and Detective Cooper just chased one the unsubs into an alleyway. Cooper was shot down and Prentiss shot the unsub. He liked Prentiss, but he missed Elle a lot more than she could ever help.

Practice the next day started off pleasantly. Karl had greeted him right off the bat. Karl also had only started volleyball their senior year too.

"Spencer! Where were you yesterday?," he asked, genuinely curious.

"I was really sore and didn't wanna come," it wasn't technically a lie.

"Bro, I feel that. But I'm glad your back, man." That simple little comment boosted Spencer's confidence level to the point of him knowing he'd finish tryout week no matter what.

Warm-ups were a big pain in the ass though. Then there was Six Minutes Hell, which those bruises would last until the next week. Not to mention Kaeden nearly pelting a limb off of Spencer with the only warning of "DOWN." Then the end of Friday practice came before anyone realized and they were called out one by one.

"Spencer," the coach called into the gym, ominous clipboard in hand. Spencer grabbed his stuff and walked out the doors without so much as a wave goodbye. He knew he couldn't make varsity, which he was truly grateful for. The kids on the team, although considered popular, were in fact some of the biggest losers he had met. They vaped, they played Fortnite, and that very morning confessed to actually stealing from stores. Luther "finessed" new equipment, or so how he puts it. Spencer even suspected Sam of being an alcoholic. Sam said that junior prom was fun because he "got fucked up" that night. Spencer used to think the reason Sam enjoyed it so much was because he was prom king, but it was the mysterious after party.

Sam was a good person in Spencer's book, nonetheless. He was kind and genuinely cared about others. He lived in the moment and always gave off a positive vibe. Also, he was absolutely gorgeous, with his hypnotic, blue eyes and soft-looking, dirty-blond hair. His muscles were defined, his shoulders were broad, and his skin looked so invitingly soft.

That was an added bonus on trying out for volleyball. Those uniforms truly brought out the best assets of the other players. He wouldn't stare obviously; he wasn't perverted like Corrine. Or even how Nick was sometimes. But those chancing glances were the highlight of the day.

As one may be suspecting, yes, Spencer does like men, but he's bisexual: which means he likes both men AND women. He's also never actually had a boyfriend before (despite his attempts), and only had one girlfriend, who hilariously turned out to be his best friend and ex simultaneously. And that lucky girl would be Corrine.

It wasn't as awkward as some might imagine. It felt like they were always best friends, but with some experimental kissing. Besides the kisses, nothing actually changed after the breakup. They still found comfort in one another without any societal pressure of a relationship. Besides, Corrine was more lesbian than pan nowadays anyway.

Speak of the devil and devil shall appear, or so they say. A rhythmic buzzing vibrated through the whole couch. Spencer lazily struggled out of his cocoon of blankets and pillows and answered the Facetime call.

"Hey, Hot-stuff, how's it hanging?" A pale, smooth face came into view. It had navy blue lipstick on, winged eyeliner, and a piercing going diagonally through her eyebrow. Her straight, dyed hair covered the numerous earrings in both ears. The roots of her true blonde-colored hair hinted through the purple-tinted black.

"Oh, you know. Didn't make the team."

"Wait, what?"

"Yo! You got booted off the team, fam?," a familiar voice called through the phone but the owner could not be seen.

Spencer sighed, "Yes, Nicholas, I got 'booted off' the team."

"Sorry, bro."

"Hold on," Corrine put her hand up for emphasis, "What exactly did Coach Mike say?"

"Well, he said 'Thanks so much for trying out, great to have had you here' and then obviously he had to have mentioned me being a senior and this being the only year I tried out, and then he said 'I don't have a spot for you this year' and that was that."

"Fuck, Spence, that's rough."

"Wait, not even a space on JV?," it was kind of muffled, as if Nick was laying down.

"Not a space anywhere apparently," Spencer muttered, holding his chin in his hand.

"Aw, Spence. They'd be lucky to have you-"

"Hell, they're lucky you even tried," Nick interjected.

"And you got a lot more free time now so you can watch as much as you want of that creepy show of the FBI." Spencer smiled warmly at that.

"Oh, yeah! What was it called again? Criminal Case?"

"It's called Criminal Minds 'cause they put themselves in the mindsets of serial killers so they can catch them," Spencer geeked before catching himself.

"Oh. Cool."

"Very intelligent response from Nick as always," Corrine said as she focused the camera on Nick sprawled across his floor.

"Hi," he smiled wide. The blond tips to his mostly black hair blended in with the carpet. His camo-cargo pants made him pop out more than anything and his old Nirvana shirt was pushed up to reveal Nicholas was, again, playing with his belly-button hairs.

"Thanks for that guys. The image of Nick molesting his belly-button is now burned into my eyelids."

"It's not that weird! And stop saying molesting!"

"He is rather disturbing sometimes, huh?" Corrine remarked to Spencer. Nick threw a mock-glare her way, to which she responded with a simple tongue-out expression. "But hey, where's that nose piercing, huh?"

It took Spencer a moment to register to what she was referring to, but gave a very soft, "It's uh, in my room."

"Well, put it on, I wanna see."

He sighed but got up. He went into his room and attached the painted-gold ring to the side of his nose.

"Aw, look at that. You're such a stud."

"Ahhhh," Nick started, finger guns at the ready.

"Wasn't a pun, Nicholas."

"Awwww," he lowered his arms and settled for a slight pout at being shot down.

"Anyway," she turned back to Spencer, well, the phone, "Put on some eyeliner, we're picking you up."

"We are?," Nick asked softly, but was nudged with a bright red converse to be quiet.

"Yes, we are. We can't leave a friend to mope around all day. That's just not healthy. Be there in a few."

"Corrine, hold on-"

"See ya, byeee!" She hung up before Spencer got her attention. It was a shame really. He enjoyed moping around all day.

* * *

It was kind of refreshing to spend time with his friends after a depressing morning. They didn't actually leave his house, but Spencer got to stay in his pajamas the rest of the day so he didn't mention it. It was bliss.

Spencer boiled an egg for the first time by himself. Well, he did all the work while Corrine was questioning him about it and Nick was grabbing fist-fulls from the bag of Goldfish. He didn't bother draining the water and just left it all on the stove to cool down.

They migrated to the living room eventually and he let his guests pick out a show while he played minesweeper on his laptop. His mother got it for him for Christmas. Well, Chuck bought it from Best Buy, but Mom gave it to him. It was the thought that counted anyway.

Corrine surprisingly put on Criminal Minds, to which Spencer closed the laptop and gave the TV his undivided attention. It was one of the more disturbing episodes unfortunately. This one had to deal with satanism, with the markings and candles and all that other crap. These made him uneasy, especially with his beloved BAU handling the case.

What?

He can fangirl over them as much as he wants.

It's not like he'll ever get the chance to embarrass himself in front of them anyway.

* * *

AN: If you couldn't tell by how strangely specific some of this is, this actually happened to me. Not the whole friends-coming-over bit but everything else happened. Even the boiled egg. It wasn't that good. At least volleyball season finally ended and "Luther" and I are on good terms now because I gave her some stickers.

But anyway, I was thinking about having a murder in here and the BAU coming and Spencer freaking out because "Oh my god, they're all right there, holy shit holy shit." Wouldn't it be adorable?, but I suck at details. Also suck at titles. I guess I could just use an already used murder from an episode. Eh we'll see how the prologue does lol.


	2. Chapter 1

It was Labor Day weekend when Spencer felt himself slip down into a slump. Truth be told, he was only sulking about having to hand in his summer work the upcoming Friday. He loved dragging out his misery and dwelling on all the things he couldn't do anymore because of school.

He even told his friends that he didn't feel good so he could stay in his cocoon of a bed and sulk about how awful IXL, the website that has the math summer work, truly is. It was stupid to have math on the computer. Math's supposed to be done out on paper!

Spencer knew if he let what was really on his mind slip, Corrine would either sit him down to do the IXL or would call him a baby for stressing about it.

Honestly, he could handle literally any class if he didn't procrastinate so much, but his friends never liked honors classes, let alone the kids who took honors classes or the teachers who ran them, so he didn't bother trying.

Although it took him a whole day of sulking, he did finish the IXL.

Then the next day he hung out with his friends for his "last summer night." It was a blur but it was a fun night.

The first day of school came and no one was ready for it.

Homeroom was in the morning on the first day, like the other three years, and Spencer found himself the only one sitting in the lab room. The sweltering heat did not help his anxiety throughout the ten minutes it took for the bell to ring and the students to start filing in the room. He was positive he'd had a mini-panic attack.

It was a really long and annoying blur, but it went fine. It's strange how friendly people are when you don't see them for a while. Then the day was prolonged by the fact Spencer had work that night. He enjoyed his work place but it was a Wednesday. Which meant standing around until someone dropped their unnecessarily large bucket of popcorn.

Spencer got an ushering job at a movie theater next to the mall. He always loved the movies. He escaped his own world for a while. Although cleaning every theater and bathroom gets pretty dull after an hour. He desperately wanted to slam his forehead into the front desk. His trainer, or once was, came by before he could make an attempt.

"We should be all set after theater 12 so then you can go home." Spencer's head perked up at her words.

"Really? Damn."

She smiled, "Quick shift?"

"Not quick enough," he mumbled, but kind of felt bad about complaining. She laughed though, and he relaxed visibly.

He took a shower when he got home then practically passed out, not bothering to check his messages.

The only conscious thought in his mind was to brush his teeth. One of the things he hated the most was leaving the house before brushing his teeth. The tic-tacs in his car were a poor substitute.

Another thing he hated was the radio. He had his favorite Green Day album blasting as he drove through the eerie fog to school. He parked in his usual spot, grabbed his backpack and gym bag, and marched up the grassy, wet hill, twirling his keys all the while. It was quiet. Weirdly quiet.

The door was wide open but the usual bustle of buses and people was non-existent. He was either really early or really late. It wasn't really a concern since he had gym class first.

He scuffled his damp vans across the carpet and trudged up the stairs to where his locker was. There were people in the school after all, mostly adults in black jackets. Also Officer Bill and a couple other cops. Spencer was too tired to really care though.

Spencer put his gym bag down next to his locker then grabbed his French binder. A middle-aged man approached him at his locker.

"Hey, kid, didn't ya hear the news? Go home," and just as soon as the nearly-bald man had walked over he walked back across the hallway. Spencer was dumbfounded, his countenance pure confusion. He saw the man walk into Mr. Ray's room. Mr. Ray was an old family friend and Spencer had him last year for Anatomy.

He gingerly stepped into the room and saw cops, forensic people, Mr. Steitz, and... Mr. Cooper.

Raymond Cooper, or more commonly known as Coach Ray, was a chemistry teacher at Spencer's high school and the coach of both the girls' and boys' Volleyball teams. He wasn't exactly fit but he was average for the middle aged man he was. Spencer was only an inch taller than him.

Mr. Cooper was face down on the light blue tiles in the front of the class, laying in a pool of his own blood. His hands were beside his head, looking like a feeble attempt to break his fall. The right hand was tinted with blood. Small yellow signs surrounded him and were scattered across the room.

"Oh, my God," his voice came out louder than he wanted, cracking slightly. Spencer became the center of attention.

"Ay, who the hell let the kid in?," a stout, balding man demanded through his jowls. Judging by his pantsuit, he was the one running things. A chorus of "get outta here"s assailed Spencer and he was promptly dragged out of the classroom. He wrestled himself out of the strong grasp and started pacing up and down the hallway. The door slammed shut. Spencer raked his long fingers through his faded black hair, breathing labordly.

"It's alright," a woman's voice cooed, standing in front of the door. Spencer jumped out of his skin.

"When did you get there?!" he stopped pacing, at least, staring at her. She looked familiar, but Spencer dismissed it as seeing her in the room just then.

"My name's Emily. What's yours?" She was distracting him, or trying to. Spencer knew this technique. He had to diffuse Nick's quick temper countless times. Nick still ended up breaking something and getting thrown out of the house sometimes, but he never hurt anyone. Corrine was the magic one. She could fix anything... where was Corrine...

"Hey," a man slipped out of the room and walked towards Spencer, blocking his path with his arms crossed. "What did you see?" his voice was deep but sounded so young. He was bald with perfectly black eyebrows creased in concentration.

"I... the, the blood o-on his h-hand," Spencer swallowed thickly. "The blood on his fingers could indicate a head wound considering his hands were next to his head, but the puddle of blood was under his abdominal area and not under his head, therefore the bloody wound was not from his head. Why is there blood on his fingers? He must have touched his bloody abdomen before ultimately collapsing from-"

"Breath, Pretty Boy, breathe," the burly bald man held Spencer's shoulders firmly, forcing his gaze to move from the floor to the deep brown eyes in front of him. He did as ordered, his chest expanding, contracting, expanding, contracting... "You alright?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good," Spencer answered with a pinecone in his throat. He never freaked out like that. Maybe he was watching too many crime shows.

"I guess you didn't get the memo that school was cancelled, huh?" the man asked gently.

"I... yeah, no. I should've checked snapchat this morning," Spencer mumbled to himself. He turned back to the man in front of him, briefly registering the gun holster on his hip. "I should, um, go," Spencer said as he picked up his gym bag. Just as he turned around to walk back to the stairs, a deep voice rang throughout the hallway.

"What's your name, kid?" the man asked, seemingly amused.

"Reid. Uh, Spencer Reid, sorry," Spencer turned back to the man again.

"Derek Morgan," the man held out his hand. Spencer shifted his things to the other hand, holding the binder close to his chest. He took the hand firmly and shook it once. "Nice to meet you, Reid." The teenager laughed awkwardly.

"You too, Mor-...," Spencer's eyes became saucers. "You're not... no-not THE Agent Derek Morgan of the BAU, are you?" his voice rose an octave as the words rushed past his lips. Derek chuckled.

"That would be me," he gave a dazzling smile. Spencer took a step back as if physically moved by the words. He looked at Emily.

"And you're Agent Prentiss. Wow. What the hell," he could barely hear himself through the heartbeat in his ears. Emily smiled sweetly.

"You watch our show?" she asked.

"It's...," _my favorite!_ he wanted to say, but thought it over. "Interesting," he finished calmly. He was not going to freak out because his fucking _idols_ were investigating a _murder_ in his school. Oh my God, was it a murder?

"Was Mr. Cooper murdered?" he couldn't help but ask. The logical side of him already told him the answer, but the small optimist inside his head begged for a different answer. That this was just a really elaborate forensics project or a dream. Yeah... a dream. Derek and Emily shared a brief look then turned back to Spencer. Emily opened her mouth to answer him, but Derek took to the spotlight.

"Why don't you and I take a walk?" Morgan nodded to Emily, motioning for her to get back to the crime scene. He turned back to the young man and they started their trek down the hallway. "Were you and Mr. Cooper close? Do you know of any enemies or people out to get him?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, I never had him as a teacher but he was a pretty decent guy. Seemed like the easiest Chem teacher you could have." He stopped suddenly. "He was the volleyball coach too." He looked over at Morgan, "You don't think someone would be killing people over a sport, do you? Have other coaches been murdered? I mean that's the only reason you guys would be here, right? If there were multiple murders?"

Morgan quietly raised a hand at the rapid fire questioning, "No, this is the only one so far but the nature of it is why we are here."

"Nature of it? Must be pretty bad then. Is it like a copycat or something?" The agent shook his head.

"We can't know for sure just yet. We only got here a few hours ago."

"Right, right." The teen looked down the stairwell he climbed not ten minutes prior. "Should be getting back I guess. Um," he looked back to one of the men he admired the most and stuck out his hand. "It was cool to meet you," he aimed for nonchalance but his firm grip gave him away.

"Right back at cha, kid." Morgan stood as the teen skipped down a few steps. "Reid."

He stopped, "Yeah?"

"Which one of us is your favorite?" Spencer blinked, dumbfounded.

"Um... I don't really have one favorite, per se. You're all really cool in your own ways." He felt his heart beat faster at Morgan's knowing gaze.

"Mhm," the agent relented. "If you have any information that could help us, you can find JJ at the police station."

Spencer couldn't stop the blush from dusting his cheeks. "Will do," he saluted and exited the school. Halfway to the parking lot, he pulled out his cell phone and called Corrine.

"Hey, Spenace the menace, guess who's on TV." He paused in unlocking his car doors.

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious. Heh. Come over, I got it recorded."

"You're too good to me." Without another word he threw his belongings in his car and made headway to his best friend's house.

He all but bursted through the front door. He turned to the living room to find a grinning Corrine sprawled out on the couch.

"You got the stuff?"

She laughed and sat up, "You know I do." He plopped down next to her and she unpaused the screen.

"... _And now Trisha Gingell, live from the Metropolitan Police station_..."

"I see you dyed your hair for this month already."

"I feel the red suits me better."

"Well, you were basically born a ginger," she slapped his wrist playfully, "Ow."

"... _The only statement from the FBI was_..." the video cut from the Italian reporter to the BAU going into the station and JJ standing in front of the crowd with one of the detectives. " _We will not release any information on the case at this current time. Tomorrow at 8 AM there will be a press conference where I will give all the information I can. Thank you_." She turned around with the detective and disappeared into the station.

"Wow. The woman of my dreams in our very own city. I guess dreams do come true."

Corrine snorted, "You know someone died right?" Flashes of Mr. Cooper's lifeless form crossed Spencer's eyelids before he shook his head.

"I know. It sucks. He didn't deserve it."

"He?" she picked up. "You sound like you know who it is," she sounded curious and concerned.

A thought occurred to him, "How did you know to stay home this morning?" She gave him a weird look before the lightbulb went on.

"You were there?!" she nearly yelled. "What did you see? Who was it? The email said they found the body around the school and class was cancelled for the next couple days."

"I, um...," he directed his gaze to the carpeted floor beneath his mismatching socks, "I saw Mr. Cooper... o-on the ground... with a lot of blood." He swallowed and looked back at his friend. What he saw on her face scared him more than his morning had.

"You saw a whole. ass. crime. scene. And haven't cared to mention it until NOW?"

"Well, for like two seconds before Emily Prentiss showed me out." Somehow Corrine's eyes went wider.

"You... you..."

"I also met Derek Morgan and he basically escorted me out of the school," he tried not to brag. He was impressed with himself for not completely losing his cool. Or hugging Morgan goodbye. Even though that was probably the first and last time he'd see any of the team.

Before Corrine could say anything coherent, her phone rang. Seeing it was Nick she answered.

"Morning, Aurora. You're up early for a day off." Her playful smile dropped. "...What? Why?..." Corrine squeezed her leg through her baggy sweatpants. "...Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked to Spencer. "Nick's at the police station. He needs a ride home."

The anxiety that ran through their bodies was mutual.

* * *

BONUS: because I thought this was too funny. Not all of my writing as a teen was that bad. I just didn't like the direction this would've taken it.

Spencer felt like he was watching himself from a distance. He'd gotten invited to a crime scene. By The Derek Morgan. And Corrine said all the shows would rot his head. Look who's rotting now! ... oh... oh, God... that's not... oh no.

* * *

(high school senior me) An: Imma be honest with Y'all but this was literally gonna be a vent fic about everything that was happening in my life at the moment but I was like "i'll try ACTUAL PLOT"

probably not turning out as well as everyone hoped. OH WELL. practice makes perfect, right?

Spencer is more based on the show now instead of my pent up teenage angst. Sorry. Personally I don't think I'm goth but more pUNK ALTERNATIVE. not really. I like Green Day tho.

thoughts? comments? concerns?

(Year and half later) Update: Hi again. I decided to try again with this story since I already got back into Criminal Minds and I'm currently at the beginning of season 8. Let's see how long it lasts this time. I hope this chapter was a bit less cringe worthy and easier to read. And yes I more ship JJ with Reid than I do him with Morgan currently. It was obviously not the case when this was originally written. Regardless, nothing would happen between Reid and another member of the team because: he is in high school!

Anyway, hope I've helped to make quarantine a little more bearable :)


End file.
